Thunderstruck
by Dreadnought Spartan889
Summary: Two U.S Marines recently return from military service and decided to go for a nearby small airsoft match for their free time. But unfortunately, died in a traffic accident. Instead of being dead, they find themselves alive in a strange new world where girls are reincarnations of WW2 ships who battling other girls similar to them. How will their actions affect the Abyssal war.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just a small shout out to Kancolle fans, I don't have expert knowledge about Kantai Collection since I watched the anime recently. If you can provide me with information about the year, shipsgirls and Abyssal class or anything relating to Kancolle, please notify me as it will be a lot of help. Thank you.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Rules of Engagement**_

Do you know how painful was it to get hit by a 500 ton bus? No. Well it hurts like a bitch I tell ya.

How did that happen? Well Me and my friend Dunn recently came back from re-service and decided to go for a local airsoft gun match and guess what, a public bus comes in like a bull and hits us like Mike Tyson. After that shit happen, we ended up in some weird world which I will not want to go into detail. But it was quite an amazing experience. This is Sergeant Mitchell signing off.

"What time will the match start again Dunn?" I asked while driving my Jeep Wrangler.

Besides me was my good friend Dunn who is dress as a Juggernaut from Modern Warfare 2 with the skulldozer logo on his faceplate giving it a menacing look? This is pretty weird and badass at the same time. Like I mean who wears a freaking Juggernaut armor to an airsoft match!

"30 more minutes till the game start man." Dunn answered while checked his PKP Pecheneg airsoft gun.

I rolled my eyes and turn my attention back on the road. "This month re-service was surprisingly fun right."

"Yeah. Surprisingly it was sort of fun." Dunn agreed.

I couldn't help but smiled at the fun memories we had in our re-service. That prank that the entire platoon did on the drill sergeant was worth it. Even though we had to clean up the entire toilet. Still worth it in my books.

I hit the Wrangler brakes once I see the red light. While waiting, I look at myself through the rear-view mirror. I was wearing a replica of a MICH helmet that has a flashlight on the left side and a pair of night vision goggles and the usual US Rangers armor. And last but not least, my balaclava mask that covered the rest of my face while my Tactical goggles cover my eyes. Later, I check on my airsoft SCAR-H which has a hybrid sight, a tactical PEQ-15 Laser attachment and a M203 Grenade Launcher. Next was my trusty Glock 37 pistol with a flashlight attachment.

For Dunn, besides his PKP Pecheneg, he has a .44 Magnum and a MP5K with a holographic sight. Looking back at the traffic again, I hit the gas pedal of the Wrangler. Suddenly, I heard Dunn shouted at me.

"Mitchell!" Dunn shouted.

I turn my attention to Dunn. Only to see a bus, heading straight towards us. I barely had time to react or steer the jeep out of the speeding bus course.

"Brace yourself for impact!"

In an instant everything went black.

" _Your time is not yet over….you need to wake up_ _ **NOW!"**_ A mysterious voice shouted.

In an instant my eyes flashed opened to see the clear blue sky and Dunn's Juggernaut helmet. My ears were still ringing from the crash and could barely hear what my friend was saying.

"Mitchell! Wake up!" Dunn shouted while he slaps me a couple of times.

I instantly got back up kneeling while I greedily gasp for air while coughing. Thankfully, Dunn pulled me back to my feet. Once I was back to my feet, I felt…water? Looking down, I see myself standing on water as if nothing saves for the tiny waves it was making. This was weird and cool.

"Um…Dunn. Am I tripping out or something. If I am, hit me." I asked.

Without warning Dunn whacks me at the back of my head with the butt of his PKP Pencheneg which felt…metallic. Wait wasn't it suppose to be plastic? I turn around to inspect Dunn LMG. But I notice something wrong about his PKP. The barrel doesn't seem to have the orange tip including the ammo box which has live 7.62x54mmR rounds. But the biggest change was Dunn's Juggernaut armor as there was a fairly large runway of an aircraft carrier which is connected to his left shoulder. Not only that, it was the size of a Riot Shield.

"Dunn, why do you have a runway on the back of your shoulder and why does your PKP Pecheneg have live ammunition?" I asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea at all." Dunn answered. "Though I could say the same for you."

"What?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Look at your reflection."

Complied with what Dunn said, I look at the water to see my reflection. I just stared at my reflection with my jaw hanging loose.

At the side of my helmet were small platforms that had a mini .50 caliber machine guns. A 20 mm Phalanx CIWS attached to where my night vision goggles was. Next was a AN/SPS-73(V)12 Surface Search Radar place on top of my helmet as it casually spins.

Secondly I see myself wearing a backpack that has an antenna, a 61 cell Mk 41 vertical launching system and an Mk 32 triple tube torpedo on both sides.

On my shoulders were Mk 141 Harpoon Missile Launcher SSM and lastly, I noticed a gauntlet that has a 5"/54 caliber Mark 45 gun and a 29 cell Mk 41 vertical missile system on my right hand. On my left was a Helicopter landing platform.

"Wha…?" Was all I could say as my brain tried to process what I'm seeing.

"Just going to make it short, you pretty much have the parts of an Arleigh Burke class destroyer. For me, I think U.S Super Carrier ship." Dunn said calmly.

"Dude, how can you be so calm about this?" I asked.

"Like my parents said. Son, when something weird happens in your life, deal with it." He said in the manliest voice he could muster.

I just stared at Dunn with a 'really' look to which he just shrugs much to my amusement.

"Oh I almost forgot," He spoke and picked up my Scar-H. "Your rifle."

I grabbed the rifle from his hand and inspect it for any damages. Satisfied, I inject the rifle's magazine to find it full of 7.62x45mm NATO rounds. I place the magazine back into the cartridge slot and turn the safety on. I opened one of my ammo pouches to find several magazines containing the same rounds and a couple more mags for my Glock.

"How much ammo do you have for your PKP?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, got 3 spare boxes, 5 mags for my MP5K and 8 cartridges worth of .44 magnum rounds for my revolver." Dunn said. "Also, got a flare gun that has weird looking flare rounds."

"Pretty much got 9 mags for my Scar. 6 40mm Grenades for my M203. 8 mags for my Glock, got four flares, six M69 Frags and m84 Flashbangs." I said.

"Same here and a Military grade binoculars." He said and showed me the binoculars.

I snatched the binoculars out of Dunn's hand and inspect it. "Dude…this is a M830r LRF 8x30 Binocular with Laser Range Finder and a Reticle. This cost over 3k man!"

"I could buy a nice gun alright." Dunn said with a dreamy look on his face and sees me looking through the binoculars.

"This is legit I tell you." I said with amazement. "To bad it doesn't comes with night vision."

Dunn chuckled at my childish amazement over a binocular but noticed something in a distance. "Hey Mitchell, what's that over there?"

"Let me check." I answered as I look at where Dunn is pointing at and my brain froze again.

"You okay bro?" Dunn asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm seeing girls with weird outfits." I answered.

"How weird?"

"Um there are two girls who are riding on some sort of surf boards and have a shield, a cannon and wearing some sort of mask. Next we have another two girls with shields that have cannons attach to them, one hot chick wearing some weird hat that looks like face and has double barrel cannons on each sides. The rest are whales and they don't look too friendly."

"Rules of engagement remember. As long as they don't attack us, we're fine. But if they do, they will receive a loud 'Fuck You' package from us." Dunn said.

"Please don't jinx us." I pleaded.

But fate had other ideas.

 _ **BAM!**_

Just as I heard the sound of artillery, my military instincts kicked into overdrive and shouted.

"Incoming HE shells!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I rushed to the nearest rock formation for cover while in Dunn's case jogged to the nearest cover he could find.

"Goddamit Dunn! You jinxed us!" I shouted. "This is your entire fault!"

"How is this my fault?" Dunn shouted back.

"Never mind, return fire!" I ordered. I aimed my Scar-H at the closes hostile I could find which one of the girls with the white mask was. A part of me hesitated from pulling the trigger. Like c'mon, I'm pointing a rifle at a girl which goes against my code of honor.

The roar of a PKP Pecheneg snapped me out of my stupor and see the girl riddled with holes and had a shocked look written on her face.

"Come and get some!" Dunn shouted as he fired his PKP Pecheneg upon the nearest ship girl he could find.

Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger and felt the familiar recoil of the rifle and its satisfying sound it made.

Soon I heard a scream of pain and see the same ship girl fell to the ground dead. Her eyes void of like and noticed bluish blood leaking out of the hole on her forehead.

"Dunn, suppress fire!"

"Roger that." Dunn replied and fired a few short burst on the closest ship girl he sees.

Another series of explosions sets off next to me. Thankfully, the rocks block the explosion from hurting me. I pop from my cover and fired my Scar-H at one of those strange whales that has cannons in their mouths.

"Frag out!" Dunn shouted and tossed a M69 into one of the whale's mouth.

The grenade exploded inside the whale's mouth and started a chain reaction of explosions within the whale.

Again a series of loud explosions rang throughout the battlefield.

"Fucking whales." I said, switching to my M203, I loaded the grenade launcher with a 40mm. Once done, I aimed it to the nearest whale and fired.

The grenade soon meets its mark as it detonates inside the whale's mouth killing it instantly.

"Yeah! That's what you get bitch!" I shouted until another series of HE shells bombarded on Dunn's left flank. Thankfully, the Juggernaut armor protected him from getting hurt by the bits of rocks thrown at him.

"Damnit we're pinned down." I shouted. I reach to my walkie-talkie on my left shoulder. "Mayday mayday, this is Sergeant Mitchell requesting for immediate assistance from any nearby UN forces! We're engaged with unknown hostile and they are pounding the hell out of us! Our location is currently unknown, popping green smoke to reveal our location!"

I grabbed one of my flares and pop it open. Hearing the familiar hissing sound it made, I tossed it behind me as smoke starts to pour out of the flare. I could only hope that someone sees it.

* * *

Somewhere near the battle was Support Fleet Two patrolling the area? They were halfway done with their patrol but they recently picked up a nearby radio transmission coming from the west. Through the transmission was a language they were somewhat familiar with not only that, it was cry for help.

" _ **Mayday mayday, this is Sergeant Mitchell requesting for immediate assistance from any nearby UN forces! We're engaged with unknown hostile and they are pounding the hell out of us! Our location is currently unknown, popping green smoke to reveal our location!"**_

Kongou listen to the transmission with a confuse expression. She was trying to figure out what does 'popping green smoke' meant.

"Look!" Hibiki said and pointed at a large cloud of green smoke.

"That's in Abyssal territory, what are they doing in there?" Yuubari asked.

"We have to help them Onee-Sama." Hiei said.

"You think the Admiral will approve of this?" Mogami asked.

"The Admiral will understand Mogami." Kongou said with determination in her eyes. "And we're going to rescue those strangers even if they're in Abyssal waters."

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Got 2 more mags left!" I said as I slap in a fresh magazine into my Scar-H. "How bout you?"

"Got two more ammo boxes." Dunn replied back and tossed another M69 at one of the ship girls with shield-cannons. "Enemy reinforcements incoming!"

"Fucking hell." Looking over the small battlefield, I could see corpses of whales and ship girls floating on the water. I noticed something strange about the ship girl's face-like hat. The hat's mouth open and a swarm of block dots flying out of its mouth.

I bring out my binoculars to see what were those black dots suppose to be. Only to find out that they were fighters or drones of sorts. And what was worse, they were carrying bombs.

"We got enemy drones heading straight for us with a shit ton of payloads!" I shouted out.

"Concentrating fire on them." Dunn replied and aimed his LMG then pulled the trigger.

Dunn manage to shoot a couple down with his PKP Pecheneg but the rest were able to get pass his defenses and drop off their payloads upon us.

I suddenly heard a whirring sound and see my 20 mm Phalanx CIWS barrel spinning and spew out 20x102mm rounds right at the falling bombs thus destroying every single bomb on sight.

I just stand there shock at this recent development. Did the CIWS just operated by itself?

"Whoa! How the hell you did that?!" Dunn exclaimed in confusion.

"I have no idea Dunn. It just acted on its own." I answered with a confused tone. "Maybe it's like how Spider Man did it. You know, how he shoots his webs."

"You mean mental command is it." Dunn said while he fired his PKP

"Yeah something like that." I said. I aim my Mk 54 gun at where that weird-hat girl is and send a mental command to the gun. Soon, I felt a slight shift on my right hand and heard a loud bang resonated from the Mk 54 gun and scored a direct hit at the ship girl.

"Holy shit! Direct hit on hostile" Dunn said.

"Now the tables have turn for us." I said but I notice a HUD pops up in the combat goggles. Another surprising development today again. What's shocking about the HUD is that it's displaying data of me, location of every single friend and foe I see, radar data and notifications for my armaments status and ammunition.

 _ **Name: USS Mitchell**_

 _ **Class: Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyer**_

 _ **Status: Active**_

 _ **Hull integrity: 100%**_

 _ **Engine status: Nominal**_

 _ **Armaments:**_

 _ **5"/54 caliber Mark 45 gun: 19%**_

 _ **29 cell Mk 41 vertical missile system**_

 _ **RIM-156 SM-2 – 1%**_

 _ **BGM-109 Tomahawk – 12%**_

 _ **RUM-139 VL-ASROC – 6%**_

 _ **61 cell Mk 41 vertical launching system**_

 _ **RIM-156 SM-2 – 0%**_

 _ **BGM-109 Tomahawk – 5%**_

 _ **RUM-139 VL-ASROC – 1%**_

 _ **2x Mk 141 Harpoon Missile Launcher SSM – 0%**_

 _ **2x Mk 32 triple tube torpedo – 0%**_

 _ **2x .50 caliber machine guns – 0%**_

 _ **20 mm Phalanx CIWS – 20%**_

 _ **Aircrafts:**_

 _ **1x**_ _ **Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk**_ _ **helicopter**_

"Sweet." I turn to look at Dunn and see him holding his flare gun. While he was about to load the flare gun, I caught a glimpse on the side of the flare saying 'F-18'

Once Dunn loads the flare gun, he aimed it into the sky and fires it. The flare travels through the air and burst into flames thus creating a squad of 5 F/A-18 Hornets.

" _ **This is Falcon Squadron leader reporting in"**_

" _ **This is Falcon 2 reporting in"**_

" _ **This is Falcon 3. All engines hot."**_

" _ **This is Falcon 4. Ready to raise some hell."**_

" _ **This is Falcon 5. Read you all loud and clear."**_

"Took me awhile to figure it out. But now I know." Dunn said as he loads another round into his flare gun and fires another round into the air. Soon the round burst into a squad of 5 F-16 Fighting Falcons and performs the same task again.

" _ **This is Phoenix Squadron reporting for duty."**_

" _ **This is Delta Squadron waiting for orders."**_

"This is Kingpin. I am your commanding officer for the meantime. Right now you are facing unknown hostiles with unknown capabilities so proceed with caution." Dunn said through his walkie-talkie. "Here's the game plan boys. Falcon Squad will bomb those girls with the large hat and shields that has cannons on them. Delta Squad will protect and clear a path for Falcon Squad. Phoenix Squad, clear the skies.'

" _ **Yes sir."**_

" _ **Alright, you heard the boss. Let's show them who the boss of the skies is."**_

" _ **Ooo-rah!"**_ And with that, the F/A-18s and F-16s dive into the heat of battle with their Vulcan guns blazing.

"Wish I join the Navy to deal with all this." I muttered. I eyed at one of girls with the shield-cannons and notice the coordinates where she's standing pop up. "Target: Echo-1-1. Firing Tomahawk missile."

2 of the 29 cells open up and a pair of Tomahawk cruise missiles launch straight out of their respective cells and head straight to their designated target. Within seconds, the missiles met their mark and creates a loud explosion thus destroying the ship girl.

"Now that's just awesome." Another explosion sets off behind me. Instinctively, I seek cover behind another rock formation and fire my Scar-H. "Concentrate fire on those whales!"

"Got it!" Dunn said and fires his PKP Pecheneg at the nearby whales which are getting annoying. "These guys are fucking persistent."

"No shit." I said as I launch another Tomahawk cruise missile at one of the whales.

"3rd wave incoming!" Dunn announced and hides behind cover as a series of explosions sets off in front of his cover.

"Damn it." I switched to my Mk 45 gun and fire it and score a kill.

"Where the hell is our reinforcements!?" Dunn asked as he was again bombarded by HE shells but manage to escape it just in time. "My fighters can't hold out much longer!"

"Don't know. But they better get here quick." I answered.

"They better be!" Dunn shouted back.

Several more of those whales appeared with their mouth open and their cannons pointing at us.

"Ah fuck me." I said.

Just before the whales could fire their cannons, they suddenly explode into smithereens much to my amusement.

"Burning love!" A girl's voice shouted followed by a series of cannon fire.

I turn to look at my East and see a brown haired girl at the age of 18 to 20 wearing some sort of Japanese costume with a black skirt and a weird looking headband. Behind her back was a ship-like platform with a set of cannons resting on it.

Next was another girl similar to the first one I saw. She wore the same type of clothing including the same headband. The only difference was that she was wearing a different kind off skirt and her cannons were position in an 'X' formation.

Four more enter the fray as with their cannons blazing. Two of them were…children with cannons on their cannons, torpedo launchers on their sides and a large exhaust on their backs? Who in the right mind allowed children to fight in a battlefield? I'm going to beat the shit out of the person-in-charge here. The other two were in their mid-teens and were wearing Japanese uniforms

First one was holding a cannon with her right arm and on her left was a runway of sorts. On her legs were cannons with three barrels on them.

The next girl was a tad bit different due to her weapons. Instead it was linked to her backpack and controlled by a simple toggle switch.

"I could only stare at them in shock while my brain tried to process what I'm seeing. Mitchell. Exe crash. Please reboot.

* * *

"Loading Type-3 shells. All cannons raise at highest angle." Kongou said. The cannons complied and their barrels raise to the highest. "Fire!"

One cue, the barrels spew out flames while the shells were sent flying straight towards the Abyssal Fleet. Smiling as she scored a hit on one of the Abyssal Ru-Class. "Hiei, take that Ru-Class out!"

"Got it." Hiei answered. She aim her cannons at one of the few remaining Ru-Class and fires. Her shot came true as she manage to sink one of the Ru-Class.

"Yeah got them!" Hiei said enthusiastically. She turns to look at her sister to see a look of shock and horror etches onto her face. "Onee-Sama, what's wrong?" She looks at Kongo's direction and gasp at what she saw.

What she saw shock her to the very core and made her sick to the stomach. On the waters were bodies. Dead bodies of the Abyssal floating on the water, with their eyes open and void of life.

The sight made her gag as she sees the corpse of a Chi-class Abyssal floating with a small gaping hole on her forehead.

Later Mogami, Yuubari, Hibiki and Akatsuki arrive to the scene only to gasp in shock at what they see. Unfortunately Akatsuki couldn't take it anymore and vomits. Thankfully, Hibiki pass her napkin to Akatsuki

Doing their best to ignore the carnage in front of them, Mogami taps both Kongou class battleship on the shoulder thus snapping them out of their stupor.

"You alright?" Mogami asked with concern.

"We're alright Mogami. Just a bit shocked at what we're seeing right now." Kongou assured.

"You sure?" Mogami asked again clearly not buying it.

"Yes I am Mogami." Kongou said and takes another glance at one of the floating corpse of a Re-Class Abyssal. "We still got people to rescue."

"You're right about that." Mogami said.

After that event, they continue their journey while they try their best to ignore the floating corpses. Soon they hear gunfire from a distance followed by explosions and more gunfire.

"We're close girls." Kongou said. "Load Type-3 shells. Main cannons at maximum height."

They arrive to their destination to see a strange destroyer and a carrier in a suit of armor fighting waves of Abyssals with unfamiliar weapons. In the air was strange jet aircrafts fighting against Abyssal fighters.

They were amaze at how well the strange jet fighters handle themselves against the Abyssal fighters. But what's even more interesting was their radio chatter that they manage to pick up.

" _ **Phoenix 3, you got enemy boogie behind you! Shake him off."**_

"" _ **I'm trying! Damn this guy is persistent!"**_

" _ **Target lock. Firing AIMs."**_

" _ **Direct hit Phoenix 5. Thanks for the assist."**_

" _ **This is Falcon leader, those hostiles with the shield-cannons are pounding us with HE shells. We can't get close without getting hit. Delta squad is currently engaged with heavy air resistance."**_

Hearing enough, Kongou and Hiei aim their cannons at the remaing Ru-Class Abyssal and fired.

"Burning love!" Kongou shouted her catchphrase as she fired her 41 cm cannons. On cue the remaining Ru-Class explode into a fiery blaze.

" _ **Path is clear Falcon squad. Thanks for the assist."**_

Soon the F/A-18s speed past Kongou and close the gap between the Wo-Class and the F/A-18s. Once their close, they drop off their Jdam bombs upon the Wo-Class. On cue the bombs explode destroying the Abyssal completely.

Things were looking grim for Hiei as she was surrounded by four Ri-Class. Accessing her situation, there was no doubt she will get damage if she try anything. She later hears a clicking sound behind her, She looks back with the four Ri-Class to see the same heavily armored carrier carrying some sort of gun and the carrier spoke.

"Party time bitch." He said.

The closest Ri-Class points her 8 inch triple gun mount at the hulking figure and fired.

Only for its shells to bounce off the figure's armor chest plate uselessly. The figure just looks at the Abyssal for a second and roared.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He cried out with his Machine gun spewing out lead upon the unfortunate Abyssal. Once the first Abyssal was dealt with, he points his Machine gun at the second and fires it again.

Taking her chance, Hiei blindly fires her cannon to the nearest Ri-Class and manage to obliterate the Abyssal while the mysterious carrier finishes his beef with the last Ri-Class, he turns his attention on Hiei and spoke.

"I don't know who you are but thanks for taking some of the pressure off us." He said. "Oh name's Dunn by the way."

"Name's Hiei." She greeted nervously as she observe the fearsome armor he was currently wearing. The most intimidating part about the armor was the face as it resembles a skull not to mention the paint on it.

"Hiei!"

Hiei turn around to see Kongou floating her way here along with Akatsuki, Hibiki, Mogami and Yuugari even the strange looking destroyer.

Before they could gather, a series of explosion knock them back a few meters away. They recover from the blast and face their new attacker but the ship girls hearts skip a beat as they face a Battleship Princess.

"That's a Battleship Princess! What is she doing here!?" Akatsuki said in a panic tone.

Mogami, Hibiki and Yuubari tried their best not to give in to their fear but if you watch closely, their arms were visibly shaking. But for the Kongou sisters, they were accessing the situation. If they fight against the Princess, the Abyssal will for sure wipe them out easily. But if they run, there's a fifty-fifty chance they might make it.

But the sound of cannon fire snaps them out of thinking and sees the Battleship Princess firing her cannons at them. But what caught them by surprise was that the two they tried to rescue are currently fighting against the Battleship Princess.

* * *

"That's a Battleship Princess! What is she doing here!?" The girl said with a panic tone.

'A princess?' I thought. I look at the finely dress women who was sitting on some sort of monstrosity that came straight from a horror game or something. Steeling myself, I look at Dunn and nod.

"Engage!" I said. On cue, Dunn and I speed through the water with our rifles aim at the Princess. "Open fire!"

In an instant, Dunn and I unloaded bullets upon the hulking monstrosity but it simply blocks the bullets with its oversize arms. Soon the monster retaliates by firing its cannons at us. Majority of its HE shells missed. But one manage hit Dunn right at the chest-plate and explode right in front of him, the blast of the explosion sends him flying to a rock formation.

Dunn slam into the rocks hard and lands on the water with a thud. But the rock formation suddenly collapse on him, burying his body with rubble.

"Dunn!" I turn to look at this so-called Battleship Princess with rage. I quickly reload my M203 Grenade Launcher with a fresh 40mm round while I bob and weave the Battleship's cannon fire. Once I loaded the grenade launcher, I instantly fire it right at that fucking beast face. The round explodes upon contact causing it to roar in pain. Good. I emptied the spent round and attempt insert a fresh one into the grenade launcher but realize that I ran out of 40mm rounds.

I curse at my terrible luck as I have one last mag for my Scar and eight clips for my Glock along with a couple of Flashbangs and grenades. Suddenly, the Battleship unexpectedly fire its main cannons at close range. I narrowly dodge the oncoming HE shells but the shockwave of the explosion sent me tumbling down to the water. I look up with my ears ringing and felt dizzy due to the explosion. Slowly recovering from my daze, I look up to see the Battleship Princess staring down at me with a smug grin.

But something got her attention. The princess turns around to see the rock pile that buried Dunn's body shaking. In an instant, it explode revealing a severally pissed off Juggernaut. It's safe to say that Dunn is royally pissed with this bitch. In Dunn's right arm was a…Riot Shield? Where the hell did he get it from!?

Never mind about that right now because this is going to be a good fight.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Dunn roared in pure rage as he goes into a boxing stance while the Battleship Princess looks at him with the same smug grin. The tension between the two was thick as both combatants study each other for weaknesses to expose.

Wasting no time, Dunn charge straight at the princess full speed like a mad bull and shield bash her thus knocking both away from each other. Dunn attempt the same tactic but the princess's beast raise it arms in the air and attempt to crush Dunn.

But Dunn raises his shield in time to block the attack. Once the beast's arms made contact with the shield, it brought Dunn down to his knees and blocks the same attack again. Surprisingly, the shield manages to hold itself together against the brute strength of the beast. Instead of smashing, the beast swipes the Riot Shield out off Dunn's hand much to the Juggernaut's frustration. He dodges another swipe and launch a mean right hook to the princess chin causing her to be daze.

Taking this to his advantage, Dunn continues his 'Mike Tyson' assault on the princess main body with no single shred of mercy at all. Unexpectedly, the beast's mounted cannons fire at point blank range knocking Dunn away as he takes the blast to the chest again. How he survive that the second time remains a fucking mystery. Dunn tumbles on the water and stops as he hits another rock formation. He looks up to see the princess glaring at him.

I was about to assist Dunn until he did something I wasn't really expecting.

Instead of pulling a Flashbang, Dunn pulls out a pretty looking coral out the water and passes it the princess who seemingly blushes at the action and accepts the gift like nervous Japanese school girl.

Dunn stands back up and looks at the princess again and unexpectedly pulls her head towards him and kneecaps her face and stomach thus catching her off-guard and stunning her at the same time.

That was one motherfucking dirty trick he pulled there. I'm very sure the other ship girls are shock by this.

Dunn continues his unexpected brutal beat down on the princess herself. This continued for a minute until he draws out a pair of Shadow Daggers and stabs her continuously much to my surprise. I didn't even know he was this good in CQC. While Dunn continues his beating or stabbing, he stabs the princess on her shoulders and takes out a Gut Knife much to my horror.

'Where the fuck did he even get that from!' I thought.

Dunn stabs behind the women back which turns out be a cable that connects her and the war beast itself. Dunn digs his knife deep into the cable connecting the princess and her war beast. Once the bond was weakening, he proceeds to tear it in half while he ignore the pain cries of the princess and the war beast.

With all his might, Dunn punches and kicks the princess to weaken the link cable. The cable starts to groan telling Dunn it can't take it anymore. With one more thug, he successfully tear the cable in half. Without hesitation, Dunn whip out two grenades and forcefully stuff it into the creature's mouth. Once done, he instantly jump away from the doomed beast and on cue, the beast mouth explodes followed by several more until it explode into pieces.

Satisfied with his job, Dunn turns around and see the princess herself running at him like a mad bull with hatred and anger in her eyes. Dunn easily sidestep the princess than grabs her and slams her to some random rock causing her to fall on her back dazed and plunge his Gut Knife onto the middle of the princess chest.

Soon Dunn draws out his .44 magnum and point its barrel at the princess head.

"You are terminated." Dunn said with the most spot on Arnold Schwarzenegger voice and pulled the trigger thus finishing the princess once and for all.

I rush straight towards Dunn to make sure his okay. Okay was an understatement as he Juggernaut armor has a couple of tears and cracks on it. The runway on his back was in a complete mess as holes filled the deck runway.

"You alright man?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah. But I feel very hungry though." Dunn said as a loud growl emanated from Dunn's already empty stomach. Both of us share a heartedly laugh together.

"Didn't know you have that in you." I commented. "You were like Mike Tyson and Ip Man mix together and that was a dick move you pulled by the way."

"I had no choice. It was me or her." Dunn said.

"Oh really, you could've use a Flashbang instead of a coral." I pointed out.

"Oh c'mon now don't be a dick man. I just went head-to-toe with a girl riding on a war beast with cannons on it." Dunn shot back.

"Whatever, oh and by the way, that finisher phrase sucks." I said. "Like really, Terminator? You could have picked something better like hasta la vista baby."

"Really?"

"Yes! But the voice was seriously spot on." I said.

We both laugh again as if nothing bad happen. When we turn our attention on the ship girls that save us, we see them froze in the same spot with surprise and shock written on their face. Their eyes were wide while the pupils were in the shape of a pea and their jaw was hanging open.

"I think we broke them Dunn." I said as I wave my hand at one of the weird headband girls.

"Ah shit!"

 _ **A/N: Here you go dear readers, another story for you people to read and love at the sametime. I'm very sure you guys can guessed the obvious references in the Battleship Princess vs Juggernaut battle.**_

 _ **Oh a small shout out, this is not a Call of Duty crossover to those who think it is.**_

 _ **P.S: If any of you have expert knowledge about the weaponry of the fighters please inform me thank you.**_

 _ **P.S.S: Oh by the way, here's a sneak peak on what kind of Aircrafts Dunn has.**_

 _ **5 squads x F/A-18 Hornets**_

 _ **5 squads x F-16 Fighting Falcons**_

 _ **5 squads x F-22 Raptors**_

 _ **3 squads x A-10 Thunderbolt II (Yeah I know that A-10s cannot take off in the air on aircraft carriers but I'm very sure there's people looking forward for A-10s.)**_

 _ **5 squads X UH-60 Blackhawk gunship**_

 _ **4 squads X Ah-1Z Viper**_

 _ **3 squads x Boeing AH-64 Apache**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's another chapter for you good folks who enjoyed the first chapter. And I would like to thank those who gave me useful information about Kancolle and US NAVY and Air Force. So yeah, I'll be changing the F-22 Raptor to the F-35C but the F-16 will stay until somebody can suggest another US Carrier-based fighter to fill in the F-16 roles. Oh and almost forgot to tell you people, this takes place before the anime.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Talk and lunch**_

"Ah shit!" Dunn said.

I simply wave my right hand in front of the brown haired woman, not getting any response from her at all.

"Dunn, pass me your magnum." I asked.

"Sure." Dunn passes his .357 magnum to me.

I point the magnum in the air and pull the trigger. A loud bang rang out snapping the girls out of their stupor.

"Hello, you good now?" I asked.

The woman just nods a bit and stares at Dunn as if she seen a ghost and point her hand at him while she stutters a bit.

"YOU JUST SINGLEHANDLY BEAT A BATTLESHIP PRINCESS WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!" A purple haired girl wearing a sailor outfit shouted.

"So?" Dunn said oblivious to the girl's surprise.

"YOU JUST BEAT ONE OF THE STRONGEST ABYSSALS AS IF NOTHING!" She shouted while she dramatically waves her arms around.

"Strongest? More like the weakest. Hell, I'm very sure a Spetnaz can beat her with three moves before she could land a hit." Dunn said with a wave of hand.

"Spetnaz?" She asked with a confused tone.

"Nevermind…" Dunn said.

"Anyway, I think we should introduce ourselves." The brown-haired woman said. "I'm the name ship of the Kongou class! Born in England and raised in Japan, Kongou!" She introduce in the most dramatic fashion.

Next was her sister I think since they both bore some similarities or something.

"Second ship of the Kongou class! I won't lose in love or war! I'm Hiei!" She shouted while doing dramatic pose.

"I think I got brain cancer now." Dunn whispered to me which I couldn't help but agree.

Next were the two young girls wearing a sailor outfit along with a admiral hat.

"Special-Type Destroyer, Akatsuki." The purple-haired girl greeted.

"Special-Type Destroyer, Hibiki." The sliver-haired girl introduced.

"Light Cruiser, Yuubari."

"Aviation Crusier, Mogami." The young teenager introduced.

"Sergeant Mitchell." I casually greeted. "75th Ranger Regiment."

"Corporeal Dunn." Dunn introduces himself. "75th Ranger Regiment."

The shipgirls just looks at us with confuse looks. Seriously, they never heard about the U.S Rangers? What kind of shit part of the earth did we end up in?

"Seriously, you never heard about the U.S Rangers?" Dunn asked.

"Nope, Not at all." Kongou said with an innocent tone. "But I know that your Americans."

I couldn't help but pinch the tip of my nose in frustration. Seriously! They don't know anything about U.S Rangers! They're obviously part of the navy and yet they don't know about U.S Ground Forces!

"Please tell me you have someone in charge I can talk to." I pleaded.

"Well there's Secretary Ship Nagato and Admiral!" She said with a girlish tone.

"Where's your Naval Base located at?" Dunn asked.

"It's at Yokosuka. Just south from here." Hiei answered. "It's a 15 minutes trip from here."

"Then lead us." Dunn said.

Hiei nodded and sets off with the rest following her. I click the safety of my FN SCAR-H on and followed them with Dunn behind me.

"Stay frosty." I said.

It's been 15 minutes after the battle against those alien shipgirls or whatever their called. So far, we're seven minutes away to Yokosuka Naval base. Feeling bored, I surf next to Dunn and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Dunn, got your phone?" I asked.

"I think so." Dunn answered. He opens one of his many pockets and pulls out an Iphone 6s. "What do you know, still in one piece?" He said.

With a swipe of his finger, the Smartphone unlocks and views Dunn's homepage. "Hope you're up for some AC DC."

 _ **(AC-DC: Back in Black)**_

Hearing the familiar beat of drums mix with the sounds of a guitar. I couldn't help but hum to the beat of the music. Soon the lyrics of the song kick in.

 _ **Back in black  
I hit the sack  
It's been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging around  
I've been looking at the sky  
and it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cats eyes  
Cruisin' every woman, never wonderin' why**_

The shipgirls turn around and look at us with a weird look as they listen to the strange unfamiliar music.

 _ **'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black**_

It didn't take long for the purple-haired kid to dance to the beat of the music .

 _ **Back in the back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Of a Cadillac**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yes, I'm in a bang**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With a gang**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They've got to catch me if they want me to hang**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I'm back on the track**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'm beatin' the flack**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nobody's gonna get me on another rap**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So look at me now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm just makin' my play**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way**_

"What kind of music is this?"

"This is AC DC." Dunn answered. "Best song they made."

The music continues further on. Surprisingly, the girls seem to enjoy the music to as some of them hum the lyrics of the song.

 _ **Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black**_

 _ **hooo yeah**_  
 _ **Ohh yeah**_  
 _ **Yes I am**_  
 _ **Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah**_  
 _ **Back in now**_  
 _ **Well I'm back, I'm back**_  
 _ **Back, I'm back**_  
 _ **Back, I'm back**_  
 _ **Back, I'm back**_  
 _ **Back, I'm back**_  
 _ **Back**_  
 _ **Back in black**_  
 _ **Yes I'm back in black**_

Soon the music ends much to the shipgirls disappointment. Later, we see what looks like a large concrete door on the side of a cliff.

The door later opens revealing some sort of port. Beneath the shallow waters, I see circular platforms with Japanese characters on it.

I notice several mechanical arms pop out from nowhere and started taking the mechanical parts off the girls.

Soon the mechanical arms turn their attention towards me. Knowing their purpose, the arms slowly take apart my Arleigh-Burke Destroyer parts. This sort of reminded me of Starcraft 2 all over again. I look back at Dunn only to see him waiting for me at the platform elevator with the others.

Soon, I arrive at the platform and felt the platform slowly lift itself out of the lower levels of the complex.

"So...this is your base?" Dunn asked.

"Yeah. But this is where other shipgirls sortie." Mogami answered.

"I see. Do you girls wear armour?" Dunn asked again.

"No."

"Wait. You just wear normal clothes." Dunn said. "Then how the fuck did you even survive when you get hit by a bullet or a HE shell?"

"We're pretty much reincarnations of ships from past years." She answered with a confused look. "You do know that right?"

"You know what, I ask your superiors about this." Dunn said while he rubs his helmet.

Later, the platform reaches to the top of the complex. And on our right was a steel door

The doors later open revealing what's outside. Dunn and i look around with dumbstruck expression. Thankfully, Dunn's skull mask and my tactical goggles and balaclava hid our surprise expression.

"Welcome to Yokosuka Naval base." Kongou said.

Dunn and I look around the naval district to see a dorm, a Cafeteria, another cafe, cranes, a bathhouse, couple of warehouses, cranes and a courtyard.

"Not bad." Dunn commented.

"Glad you like it!" Kongou said with a smile.

"But where are the AA Guns. Usually there are a couple of AA guns to defend the base." Dunn pointed out.

"Dunn, drop it. We'll bring it up once we meet their CO." I said.

"Right." Dunn said.

I turn around to face Kongou only to find her gone. "Where the fuck did she went off too"

The rest just shrug their shoulder as if this happens every day.

"Most probably went off to find the admiral." Yuubari said. "I'll bring you two to the admiral."

"Lead the way." I said.

Yuubari soon leads us straight towards the main building. During the journey, we receive a couple of stares from the girls who live here. Most were fearful due to Dunn's intimidating armor but the others were curious to why we're here.

 _ **(Later…)**_

"We're here." Yuubari said as she stood in front a fancy wooden door.

"So this is where the admiral is." Dunn muttered. "Moment of truth."

"Yeah man. Time to get some answers" I said.

Both of us push the door open only to see two young women dress in some weird outfit and are standing besides fancy-looking desk and behind the desk was the admiral himself.

He was somewhere in his twenties. The big difference was his stern look and mature face. That is something you see in young commanding officers.

"Admiral." Both Dunn and I said and saluted.

"At ease soldiers." Admiral said. "I'm Admiral Kaido Yamato. You can call me Admiral." He gesture to the two woman besides him. "These are my secretaries. Secretary ship Nagato and Mutsu.

"Corporeal Dunn." Dunn greeted.

"Sergeant Mitchell." I greeted.

"So that you're from the 75th Ranger Regiment right." He asked.

"Correct sir." I said.

"Um...Admiral." Yuubari said. "Dunn-sama manages to take out a Battleship Princess himself."

"He what!?" Nagato exclaimed in surprise along with Mutsu.

The Admiral was surprised by this new to and intrigued at the same time.

"To be honest, I had help from Mitchell. Sir." Dunn said.

"Yeah about that, what were those pale-looking girls?" I asked.

"Those were Abyssals. Their origins are unknown." He explained. "They first appeared five years ago and manage to take over almost every part of the Earth's ocean."

"What about the navy?" I asked. "Surely they could have handled them."

"No. The Abyssals somehow were able to wipe out all our navy forces. Leaving our oceans defenseless." He said. "Then the Kanmusu came."

"Kanmusu?" I asked.

"The shipgirls. They have the power to defeat the Abyssals because they are the reincarnations of warships from the past." He answered. "Surprisingly, you two are the first male kanmusu known in existence. I'm curious, what are your ship designations"

"You mean the ship's name?" Dunn asked.

"Yes."

"For me, Nimitz-Class Supercarrier." Dunn answered.

"Arleigh Burke-Class missile guided destroyer." I answered.

"Interesting. Not only are you two the first male kanmusu, you both are reincarnations of modern warships." He said with a surprise tone.

" **AD…MI..RAL!"** A voice shouted from a distance.

"Oh boy." Admiral said.

The door suddenly slams open revealing Kongou with an excited look on her face.

"Burning… **LOVE!** " She shouted and launches herself while doing a couple of spins towards Dunn.

In an instant, Dunn grabs Kongou and slams her to the ground thus knocking the wind out of her. Dunn takes out his Shadow Dagger and was about to stab her but stop as he realize he nearly hurt Kongou.

"Sorry about that." Dunn apologized and picks Kongou up.

"Anyway, back into the matter at hand, umm. We aren't exactly reincarnations of the warships we mention." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Admiral asked.

"Well…we sort of died." Dunn said.

"Died?"

Yeah. We recently came back from re-service and decided to go for a airsoft match but a bus comes in and hits us as if Mike Tyson was driving it." I explain. "After that, we woke up in the middle of the ocean with our airsoft guns turn into live firearms."

"Firearms? They aren't effective against Abyssals because their skin resembles a warship." Admiral said.

"Firearms don't work? Ours did. I manage to kill several of those Abyssals with my FN-SCAR-H." I said.

"Maybe your combat outfit enhances you're firearms ammunition to do some damage against the Abyssals." Admiral concluded.

"Outfits? Wait, you mean those parts and weapons of the said ship?" Dunn asked.

"Yes." Admiral answered.

"So how do we refill our supplies?" Dunn asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty much almost out of ammo." I said.

"Oh, you simply eat." Admiral said. "Whatever you eat in the Naval District Cafeteria, your supplies are all filled up. And if you get damage, head to the docks which look like a bathhouse."

"Well I am feeling hungry from all the fighting." Dunn said.

"Well just head to the Cafeteria and get something to eat. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Dunn and I saluted and left the room with Yuubari and Kongou.

"Hey sorry about that. Military instincts kicked in when you barged in." Dunn said while he rubs the back of his head.

"It's alright." Kongou replied smiling. "So you guys are hungry right?"

Both of us nodded.

Without warning, she grabs both of our hands and takes off like a mad bull with us flailing around like dolls.

 _ **(3 minutes later…)**_

Soon Kongou reaches to the Naval District Cafeteria with us in tow. Later Dunn and I recover from what happened.

"Don't do that again." I said as I dizzily got on my two feet.

"So this is the Cafeteria. I wonder what's on the menu." Dunn said.

"Same here pal."

We enter the cafeteria to see a buffet table with different kinds of food lined up on the table. And by god, they smell delicious

"Holy…"

"Shit."

"Look at all that food!" Dunn shouted with excitement.

We set aside our weapons on a nearby table and rush straight towards the buffet table. Grabbing what we can, we head back to our table and set our food down. Dunn had a large plate of curry Japanese rice along with raw salmon, fried chicken and fried prawn. Well for me, was a large bowl of rice with grilled salmon, chicken, beef and pork.

Taking my balaclava off or in Dunn's case, taking his helmet off. Instantly, we wolf down our food hungrily not caring the amount of stares we were receiving from those who were in the cafeteria.

" _Oh great, more heavy eaters and who are this people!?"_ Every single shipgirl present thought while Kongou was busy smiling.

 _ **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and remember, those who have in-depth knowledge about Kancolle and military, please inform me if anything is wrong. Oh, and Dunn's fairies will be tad different from the other fairies that the other kanmusu have.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's another chapter for you good folks. And to those who worry about not seeing their favorite characters. Don't worry about as they might appear in this story.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: New orders**_

 _ **(3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **P.O.V)**_

" _Light Cruisers…nope…Carriers…nope…Heavy Cruisers…nope again. Where the hell is it?"_ Mitchell thought as he strolls through the corridors holding a piece of paper. _"Should be around this corner. There you are."_

Mitchell stops in front of what looks like a classroom from Japan in the 19th century. Sighing, he slides the main door open only to be greeted with confetti. In an instant, Mitchell's military instincts kick into overdrive as he grabs the nearest assailant with his Glock in his right hand.

He slams the assailant to a wall and later realizes that his assailant was a blonde girl wearing a black sailor uniform. Her green eyes were pinpricks as she stares at Mitchell nervously.

"Sorry about that. I'm a bit on the edge right now so no surprises for the meantime okay." Mitchell said.

The blonde girl nodded at Mitchell response as the ranger lets go of her shirt.

Mitchell turns around to greet the rest only to find them staring at him wearingly. Thankfully, Mitchell manages to recognize two familiar girls.

"Hey Akatusuki, fancy meeting you here. Mind telling me what's with the confetti?" Dunn asked while he swipe off some confetti.

Akatusuki snaps out of her stupor and responded. "It was to welcome you since you're the new destroyer."

"I see. Well sorry to ruin the surprise girls." Mitchell said apologetic tone. "Anyway, Names Mitchell. Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyer."

The first one to introduce was a young energetic thirteen year-old girl wearing a sailor outfit and a hairpin.

"Ikazuchi. Akatusuki Class destroyer."

Next was a timid looking girl who looks similar to Ikazuchi.

"Names…Inazuma. Akatusuki Class destroyer."

Soon the rest of the girls introduce themselves to Mitchell but the weirdest introduction was Shimakaze due to the way she was dress thus making Mitchell think she once work at a Night Club. But thankfully Mitchell pushed aside those thoughts out off his head and seats at the back of the class.

" _Let's see…Shimikaze, Yuudachi, Hibiki, Akatusuki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Kisaragi, Mutusuki and Teruzuki."_ Mitchell thought silently, but notices Teruzuki staring at him. Mitchell simply wave back at her causing her to blush a bit much to his confusion.

The classroom door slid open to reveal a young woman in her twenties; she was wearing some sort purple uniform or whatsoever.

"Hello again class." She said and later took notice of Mitchell's form at the back of the classroom. "So you must be the new destroyer I recently heard about. I'm Ashigara, your new teacher."

"Names Mitchell Arleigh Burke-Class destroyer." Mitchell greeted back.

"Nice to meet you too." She said.

Mitchell soon starts to ignore what Ashigara said about torpedoes since he knows how they operate and started to think about the Admiral orders.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback, 3 hours earlier…)**_

" _ **Um…sir, can please repeat that again?" Dunn asked.**_

" _ **Yeah."**_

" _ **You're being transferred into different fleets." Admiral said.**_

" _ **Don't you think it's a bit fast? Like we've been here for like an hour or so." Dunn said.**_

" _ **I know it may seem all too sudden, but you both are valuable assets." Admiral said. "Reason being, is that you both are reincarnations of the world's most advance warships known world-wide and have battle experience unlike any shipgirl in existence. Don't get me wrong, I still care about them."**_

" _ **So in other words, we're just Special Forces here?" Mitchell asked.**_

" _ **Technically yes." Admiral said.**_

" _ **I'm fine with it as long as I don't get any suicide missions or something." Dunn answered.**_

" _ **Same with him." Mitchell said.**_

" _ **I'm fine with that." Admiral said with a smile. "Also, you can request additional equipment and supplies for your missions. It will be delivered via air drop."**_

" _ **Sounds too good to me." Dunn responded happily.**_

" _ **And how are we going to order the necessary equipment and supplies?" Mitchell asked.**_

" _ **Just send me a request paper and I'll order it for you." Admiral answered. "Also, you will receive this paper about your patrol schedules with your new fleet you've been assigned too. Corporeal Dunn, you are assigned to Carrier Group one. Sergeant Mitchell, you are assigned to torpedo squad three."**_

" _ **When will this take into affect?" Dunn asked.**_

" _ **Tomorrow." He answered. " And you two are living in the same dorm room. Your dorm no. is room 63 at Dorm Alpha. Here are your room keys."**_

 _ **The Admiral later took out two identical keys with wooden tag on it and has the number '63' imprinted on it.**_

" _ **You're now dismissed." Admiral said.**_

" _ **Yes sir."**_

" _ **Oh by the way sir, can we order our equipment now?" Mitchell asked.**_

" _ **Sure, why not." Admiral answered.**_

* * *

 _ **(Present time…)**_

Soon Mitchell snapped out of his memory lane as he felt something bounced off his helmet and found out it was a chalk. On cue, his night vision goggles fell off his helmet broken. Mitchell instantly inspects the damage of the goggles only to find out that the lens were broken and beyond repair.

"This shit cost fucking 500 dollars you idiot and now you fucking throw a chalk at it!? Not only that, it's military grade!" Mitchell asked with a dangerous yet calm tone. He later clicked the safety of his FN-SCAR-H off.

"Now let's be calm here." Ashigara said with nervous tone.

"You're going to pay for that!" Mitchell shouted as he fired his SCAR right at Ashigara. Thankfully, Mitchell knew that he couldn't truly harm the shipgirls physically without his combat 'outfit' which is still a ridicules name.

"Hey! Ow! Stop that!?" Ashigara shouted and runs out of the class as NATO round bounced of her body. Much to everyone's amusement.

"Get back here!" Mitchell shouted and unexpectedly smashed one of the classroom's corridor windows at the same time surprising the entire class and jumped right over it.

" _ **I wonder how Dunn doing for his side?"**_ Mitchell thought.

* * *

"So this is the place." Dunn said to himself as he looks at the traditional Japanese house. Taking a deep breath, he approached the house with his LMG holstered on his shoulder.

Dunn slid the door open to find a small Japanese style coffee table. On the table was a tea set with a plate of various kinds of snacks. The Juggernaut looked around the room to find different kinds of paintings, vases and other kinds of furniture's.

"Comfy." Dunn commented as he entered the room. "Hello? Anybody?"

Dunn looked around the room again to make sure he didn't miss anything. Later, he set his PKP Pencheneg on the coffee table and decided to explore the house a bit.

He wondered through the house corridors to only to find an occasional room with longbows, quivers filled with arrows that had a distinct fletching colour. Soon he found another room same like the room where he entered the house. This time, it had a open backyard which was a small cliff face and had a view of the sea ahead.

Inside the room was a young beautiful woman wearing some kind of white clothing with a red skirt and has a chest protector over her white clothes and was holding a longbow.

Next to her was another young woman wearing the same kind of clothing but her skirt was blue instead of red. Her brown hair was tied into a small ponytail at the left side of her head. Quietly, Dunn step into the room while watching them.

The woman with the bow soon let loose her arrow into the air. The arrow suddenly burst into flames and transforms into a single Zero Fighter much to Dunn surprise.

The fighter let out a volley of machine gun fire upon the targets and flies up into the air.

"Skilled as always, Akagi-san."

"No, still needs some fine tuning." She responded "I can't be arrogant."

"I have to say. That was impressive." Dunn said getting the attention of both women.

"Who are you?" The pony-tail woman asked with a dead serious tone.

"Corporeal Dunn, Nimitz-Class Supercarrier." Dunn answered. "I was transferred to Carrier Group One by the Admiral."

"So you must be the new guy who managed to sink a Battleship Princess." Akagi said. "Names Akagi. Nice to meet you." She greeted with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Akagi." Dunn replied. "What about you?"

"Kaga." She said with a emotionless tone.

"Hope we can work well together." Dunn said.

"Akagi-san! Kaga-san! We're back!" A voice shouted. "Eh, what's this doing on the table?"

Soon they hear several clicking sounds and followed by gunfire and panic screams.

"AH!"

In an instant, Dunn rushed off to where the sound originated from with Kaga and Akagi. They later reach to the room where the entrance is. Dunn sees two girls wearing what looks like a kamino top and a skirt. Next to them was his PKP Pencheneg, its barrel smoking which was evident that it was accidentally used by the girls.

"What happened!?" Akagi asked worriedly as she went to one of the girl's side.

"I don't know, one minute we were looking at that weird-looking cannon here and the next minute it sets off." One of the girls cried.

"Next time don't play with something looks like a cannon. If you were a normal human, you will be painting the walls red." Dunn said as the two girls stared at him with fear.

Dunn notice their face drained pale much to his confusion. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I believe it's because of your armor that is scaring them." Kaga pointed out. "I suggest you get rid of it."

"Hey! This armor I'm wearing is what keeps my ass safe from that so called 'Battleship Princess' from blasting me into pieces!" Dunn shot back.

That seem to snap the frighten girls out of their stupor and look at Dunn eye wide.

"Um…Akagi-san, who is this?" One of the girls asked.

"This is Corporeal Dunn. Our new member in Carrier Group One." Akagi answered. "And yes, he's the one who sunk a Battleship Princess in single combat."

"The girls just stare at Dunn with wonder and excitement.

"Dunn, these two girls are Souryuu and Hiryuu." Akagi said.

"Hope we can get along well." Dunn said. To his surprise, both girls shrieked with excitement and tackled him to the ground.

"You're the one who beat a Battleship Princess!"

"Tell us how you did it!"

Dunn sweat dropped at the sudden change of emotions from the carriers. To make matters worse, behind them was a crowd of shipgirls making Dunn thinking how the fuck did they get here so fast.

" _ **This is going to be a long day."**_ Dunn thought as he prepared himself to escape from the horde of fan girls .

* * *

 _ **(6 hours later…, Nighttime, Dorms...)**_

The door to Room 63 was suddenly slammed open catching Mitchell by surprise. Mitchell soon recovered from his surprise as he sees Dunn standing at the doorway.

"You look like you went through shit man. What happened?" Mitchell asked curiously as he polished his newly obtain HK 416 Assault Rifle.

"Two words; fan girls." Dunn answered with dread as he slowly takes his Juggernaut armor off piece by piece.

"Damn son. I almost feel sorry for you." Mitchell responded as he finished polishing his HK 416. After that, he retrieved a M82 Barrett 50. Cal Sniper Rifle. "Oh, by the way, our supplies just arrived." Mitchell informed and gestured to the two weapons crate at the other side of the room.

"I check it out later. My M60 better be in there." Dunn said as he removed his helmet revealing his short brown hair and steel blue eyes. "I'm hitting the hay now." He said as he flop down on the bottom deck of the bunk bed.

"Don't worry; I checked it out for you already." Mitchell said as he finished polishing the sniper. 'Oh, by the way Dunn, did you order a Tactical Tomahawk axe and a Tactical Kukiri knife by any chance?"

"Yeah I did. Just in case I get close to one of those Princesses." Dunn answered.

"I almost feel sorry for them." Mitchell replied before he laughed. "Almost."

"Me too man." Dunn said as he hold his .357 Magnum close to his chest much to Mitchell amusement.

"Force of habit." Mitchell asked as he brought out a Desert Eagle.

"Really Mitchell?" Dunn asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Says the one holding a .357 revolver before going to bed." Mitchell shot back.

"Touché." Dunn said before going to bed. "And by the way Mitchell, what happened to the Night Vision Goggles I bought you?"

Mitchell paused for the moment before answering. "It broke. A chalk hit it directly at the lenses cracking it permanently."

" **WHAT!** "

 _ **A/N: That wraps up for today's chapter folks and yes Dunn and Mitchell are already considered special forces as kanmasus due to their Ranger training and battle experience which sort of beat every kanmasu years of battle experience. Also one of the destroyer shipgirls already has a crush on our dear ranger. XD**_


End file.
